rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Jarren'tok
Jee'ran is an aviansie settler from Abbinah, who hopes to establish a home for himself on Gielinor under the guidance of Armadyl. Played by Raltin Avarr. History Beginning Jee'ran was born on Abbinah as a commoner, and was not raised in the ways of the warrior or mage; his only true skill he had on his homeworld was what he was born to do: fly. He was one of the many skilled flyers who made perilous journeys towards the inner core of the homeworld in order to retrieve water for the rest of his kin, and nearly died many times doing it. When word reached him about Armadyl's return and the god's hope to establish a lasting home on Gielinor for his race, one without the life or death need to gather water, Jee'ran was immediatly eager to find out what Gielinor could offer. After saying goodbye to what family he had, he set off to make his own future; one where he could chose to become what he wanted to be. The Bird and the Beast Since he was never taught the ways of a warrior or magician, he is of little use on the battlefield. He is, however, adept in crafting various items of use, something he learned on the demanding homeworld of Abbinah. He is currently helping Armadyl by tending wounded followers, learning divination, keeping up defensive barricades around Armadyl's tower, flying above hot zones and planning out convoy routes, and even trying to learn how to construct golems. He is also looking for a place to settle down and live at after Bandos is defeated. Land Hunting While given leave for a short time from the war effort, due to the general success of the campaign against Bandos; Jee'ran flew far North to the icy mountains in order to find a safe, secluded, and protected place to live. While looking for ice-free valleys between the frozen peaks he spotted a two man team sitting next to a campfire on a frozen plateau. He did not have much time to look however as a giant ice creature formed to attack the two men. Jee'ran was not able to get much detail of the two people as they were fighting with the creature and moving about quickly, but Jee'ran aided from above and attacked with aerial support. Due to the long range nature of his attacks, the two people he was aiding were confused about what was happening but did not question the help, and were unable to find out who was aiding them. In the end, after the creature was defeated, Jee'ran was able to get a better look at the two men and found to his surprise that they were Bandosians. He then looked down into the crater near the battlefield from above and saw what the Bandosians had come for: a huge stone hand of some kind that had a symbol of Bandos on the back of it. Disturbed by this information; Jee'ran flew South to tell his superiors what he had seen. The Godless Agenda Jee'ran was sent on a scouting trip to look for possible Bandosian convoys taking advantage of a position North of Al Kharid. Joining him was a new Icyene recruit to the forces of Armadyl: Aniise. During the scouting trip they found signs that indeed Bandosians were trying to dig their claws into the area, and found the skeleton of an ogre which had been eaten by the scorpions. They found some arrows pierced into it and some cloth. It was discovered that this was the act of godless supporters and Jee'ran saw a blur of movement on a rocky outcrop above, able to pick it out with his keen hawk-like eyesight. It was a godless archer, who had his bow drawn and shot at Aniise. Acting on instincts he had honed from his many trips to Abbinah's core during his lifetime, he pushed Aniise out of the way and took the shot in his right shoulder. Aniise managed to dispatch the archer with a throwing knife and kneeled down to tend to the wounded Jee'ran. The arrow was removed and a tight cloth bandage was binded on. After this they were able to return to Armadyl's tower and report what had happened. Jee'ran was given a promotion in rank in his scouting position for his selfless act, then had his wound more expertly tended to and retired for the night on a perch in the tower to rest. Destination Divination Another assignment the next day sent Jee'ran, Aniise, and an unnatural humanoid by the name of Alpha (looking like a cockatrice mixed with an aviansie), to a small energy area containing minute traces of divine energy; they were to gather some and return it to Armadyl's tower as a side supplement to the main divination energies that the convoys brought in. As they were doing this, the three were able to talk to each other regarding their pasts, Jee'ran and Aniise talked lengthily about their own home worlds as well. Over the course of their time at the divination location the three squad mates were able to learn much about each other, though Alpha was less revealing than either Jee'ran or Aniise. The opportunity to share things about themselves helped to make them more trusting of each other and improved compatibility between the three as squad members of their scouting team. They later returned with a pot of divination energy and added it to the convoy collections, then Jee'ran retired to his assigned quarters for the night. Ogre and Out It was late at night that Jee'ran was helping build a golem when Alpha and Aniise came to watch. Jee'ran demonstrated the pure talent that aviantese possess when it comes to crafting commodities as he put the right leg of the golem together and added it on, completing the task the Golem Master had given him. For a little while, the three talked about why they were fighting the war and Jee'ran gave in some insight about his views regarding the other gods' followers, how he did not blame the Bandosians for fighting for their god, as the majority of them were raised that way as Jee'ran was raised to believe in Armadyl. It was after this talk that Aniise and Alpha started asking Jee'ran to go talk to the Task Master downstairs for an assignment, and Jee'ran did so. They were assigned to scout out the two ogre villages, both the male and the female. While it was known that the male ogres were fighting for Bandos, it was so far unobserved if the women were taking part: their mission was to determine this, and then disrupt the male ogre forces guarding their home village in order to make them paranoid about their home front. Jee'ran and his companions eventually made it to the Southern female village, and observed it from above the rocks, seeing no war related activites. They climbed down and were met by an elderly elven woman. After a bit of unease where Jee'ran instructed his companions to be at the ready, the woman talked for a while and Aniise let her guard down at her words, despite the fact the woman had showed them a Zarosian symbol scarred into her palm, while Jee'ran and Alpha remained ready for action. To his surprise and worry, Jee'ran saw Aniise step forward to shake the woman's hand, at which Aniise was vulnerable to any attack the woman may have at the ready. The two shook hands and Aniise turned around, telling Jee'ran he was overreacting, as did the elven woman. Jee'ran replied with pointing out the mistake Aniise had made if she had turned out to be wrong about the elf, as well as the mistake she was making right at that moment with her back being turned to a possible threat. He said after that: that one could never be too careful during a mission, as enemies can be anywhere at anytime and in any shape or form. It was then that recognition hit Jee'ran and his squadmates, as the old woman looked like an older version of one of their other squadmates currently back at Armadyl's tower: a half elf girl by the name of Ana. The old woman revealed her name to be Grey, saying that she was the grandmother of Ana. Jee'ran appologized that he still had to remain wary of her, as she had come to him at the wrong time and place to form trust between them. He told her that he could let his guard drop around her if she set foot into Armadyl's tower and did not get set ablaze by the god's magic, as the enemies of Armadyl cannot stand in his tower lest they be burned alive. If Grey did this and did not catch alight, Jee'ran would be satisfied enough to let his guard down. Grey told him that she usually avoided such places, but she would nonetheless prove her innocence to him by preforming this task. Both satisfied by this outcome, Jee'ran told her that they had to get back to their mission and the old elf left. Jee'ran determined that the only way to tell if the ogresses were hostil is to walk up to them blatantly as Armadyleans and see if they were attacked. Aniise told him not to go to the front entrance and lead to way to the back of the resort to a secret entrance, in which she and the rest of them entered. They ended up next to a mud bath and Aniise said she would scout it out, dipping into it. Jee'ran and Alpha watched while facepalming, and Jee'ran asked her how she knew of the secret entrance. Aniis told him that after the Battle of Lumbridge ended, she was able to move about Gielinor freely for a few months, traveling about to and fro, eventually winding up here and having spa treatments. Jee'ran, with much exasperation, decided to conclude this trip by simply walking up to the ogresses to see if they would attack him for being an Armadylean, which they did not. Jee'ran made joking fun of Aniise for a short while, mocking her for making a fool out of an important mission, but not rudely. They went North to preform their duty at the male ogre village and killed some of their guardsmen on the outside and on the South side, so as to fool the ogres into thinking that the Armadyleans had gained a foothold in the land below them, which was less well guarded. They later returned to the tower and Jee'ran was exhausted, the previous night having spent sleepless building a golem per the instructions of his tutor, and turned in for the night to his quarters in order to get some rest; saying a short goodbye to his companions. Personality Jee'ran is a person who has great confidence in himself (but not cockiness), something he needed in order to make the deadly trips to Abbinah's center for water, and has steely nerves when it comes to dangerous situations. He works incredibly well in groups and will not hesitate to do everything he can to aid in the survival of his assigned company. While not the best of fighters, he has the heart of one, and is a person that could be looked up to in times of strife for his ability to remain calm. As a follower of Armadyl, he is a firm believer in both peace and justice, and hates to see suffering. He is not the most joking person, prefering to remain serious on most matters, and only drops this trait when in a home setting or among well known friends. On the whole, he is a good, noble, and friendly person. Appearance He looks like most aviansie of his breed; much like a golden eagle in feather color. At times, his look can be fierce as befits most birds of prey, but the majority of the time he is rather friendly looking but with a mixture of seriousness to it. The clothes he wears can vary, he prefers a white color to show his support for Armadyl, but his usual attire is a light yet strong armor material. Abilities He is currently not a very skilled fighter, but has improved from his training in the Armadylean armed forces. He is a masterful flyer though, and can do complex and difficult maneuvers in flight, something he trained to do since he could first flap his wings. As a water gatherer he had to work well in groups to ensure the survival of all team members; and so he became skilled at reading body language in order to know about his fellow gatherer's intentions during high risk missions, so he is able to follow orders through simple signals and subtle hints from others. He is not at all versed in the ways of magic, and his best defence against it is his flying abilities. He currently hopes to learn more of the warrior's ways so he can help Armadyl more efficiently. Currently Training Jee'ran is currently training these skills. Divination *Improved: has learned how to manipulate common wisp energies **Further Improvement: has learned how to use divine energies to magically swap weaponry and equipment he has on the field to and from a specialized container he keeps at Armadyl's tower. Craftsmanship *Golem crafting **Improved: has learned how to put together simple constructs *Fletching **Already has decent skill, has begun working on improvement *Metal working **Decent enough skill already, picked up from working on golem parts, still improving *Construction **Has learned how to work wood at a fair level, gained by building defensive barricades Generic Combat *Archery **Improved: has learned how to keep aim steady while flying ***Futher improvement: now has fairly good aim and has learned how to anticipate enemy movements to shoot in the direction they may be going towards or a position that may be open if they are using a shield or some other form of blocking. *Swordsmanship **Improved: has learned how to make use of short curved blades *Spear **Already has minor skills with spear, currently honing them *Blocking **Slight improvement: skills at reading body language helping him anticipate foe weapon strikes *Armor Utilization **Improved: moderately skilled at knowing how to take hits Other Information *He loves music, both listening to it and playing it. His talons aid him especially in playing stringed instruments. **He owns a cithara that is shaped like Armadyl's symbol. Media *None yet added. Category:Characters Category:Aviantese Category:Male Category:Armadylean Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Military Category:Rangers Category:Warrior